


You're flying high at the show (I'm feeling hot to the touch)

by BeccabooO1O



Series: You're flying high at the show (I'm feeling hot to the touch) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Humor, actually just prepping for the gala, and I hate them, and galas are a bitch to attend, but they make for an amazing trope, gala - Freeform, let's broaden that to any form of high class even, they're really just a pain in my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have to get going if we want to gank this demon." She heard Dean call from the library. She was in her room, looking over the dress that she was not looking forward to wearing. She groaned as she slipped on the black dress. At least she was the one to pick out her dress. Some of the choices that the boys - ahem, Dean Winchester - had picked out just horrified her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're flying high at the show (I'm feeling hot to the touch)

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based off of an imagine that I received via the blog on tumblr, 'teamfreewillimagines' with goes as: 'Imagine refusing to wear a dress to a formal event and when Team Free Will sees you in the dress they are amazed by how stunning you look'  
> Title from West Coast by Lana del Rey although I was listening to James Vincent McMorrow's cover of it while writing this soo

“We have to get going if we want to gank this demon.” She heard Dean call from the library. She was in her room, looking over the dress that she was not looking forward to wearing. She groaned as she slipped on the black dress. At least she was the one to pick out her dress. Some of the choices that the boys - ahem, Dean Winchester - had picked out just horrified her.

She really hated having to dress up for things - that’s why she always opted to going to the library to do research instead of questioning people. But it wasn’t going to fly with the boys tonight. Somehow they had scored invitations to an art gala and they all had to go. Dean said that she had to attend in case she needed to convince the demon they were hunting, to get him alone so that they could gank him. Dean’s words, not hers.

_“I am not going.”_

__

_“Yeah, you are, apple-pie.” Dean argued as he browsed through the racks, looking for a dress for her to try on. Cas and Sam were doing the same thing, looking for a dress for her to wear to this stupid gala._

__

_“I don’t doing black tie events, pretty boy.” She objected bluntly._

__

_“Too bad.” He pulled out one that could be described as provocative - to say the least. She gave him a pointed look before shaking her head in disapproval._

__

_“It may be a good experience for us all.” Castiel had interjected. “It’s a good opportunity to learn about how higher class humans interact with other humans in their social class.” He was looking at something that she couldn’t see._

__

_“See? It’ll be a good learning experience.” Dean agreed, although she knew he didn’t take Cas’s explanation as seriously as the angel did. She looked away from the older Winchester to look through another rack of dresses._

__

_She heard Dean laughing and turned around to find Cas trying to put a glittery dress on over his trenchcoat. He gave them a questioning look and she couldn’t help but giggle before walking over and saving him from his sequined prison. She pulled the dress over his head and put it back on the hanger. She kissed him on the cheek - not noticing the look Dean gave her as she did - before placing the rather suggestive piece of clothing back on the rack._

Needless to say, she didn’t win that argument.

She slipped her black heels onto her feet and finished getting ready for the night. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and shook her head. How the hell was she supposed to walk in these heels, or pull off this dress, or even make sure that her curled hair stayed out of her face. Speaking of hair in her face, her styled locks were obscuring her view. She quickly flipped the curls over her shoulders and took a deep breath before walking to the library, focusing on not tripping over her heels.

Dean heard a pair of heels clicking down the hallway, signaling that she was finally ready to get going. He stood up from his chair and readjusted his bow-tie, trying to look down at it until he was satisfied. But he couldn’t get it _just so_. He heard her heels come closer. Next thing he knew, her fingers were batting his hands away and fixing the offending piece of clothing for him.

“There you go, pretty boy.” She announce as she stepped away from him, content with her handiwork. Dean looked up and quickly sucking in a breath, stunned into silence. She was smirking up at him - probably wondering how he even managed to leave the bunker without her - and she looked undoubtedly breathtaking.

“What?” She asked, smirk escaping her face and lowering her head. She started to fidget with the bracelet on her wrist. Dean gave her a once over. The black dress she was wearing was so much better than anything he could have ever picked out for her. He had to fight the urge to reach out to her and run his fingers over the dark fabric.

“You look-” His voice cracked slightly. Her head shot up, she hair bouncing up as she did. Her cheeks were dusted in red. He cleared his throat and started over again. “You look amaz-”

“So,” Dean was interrupted by his brother walking into the room. “Ready to go?” The younger Winchester asked. He looked at the two and smiled widely at her. “Looking good, short stuff.”

She gave him a crooked grin and walked up to him. “Do none of you Winchesters know how to tie up a bowtie?” She reached up - she still had to reach, even in those heels over hers and Dean secretly thought it was cute - and straightened out the piece for Sam. Sam looked over her head with ease and gave Dean a questioning look. The older Winchester just shrugged and continued to watch her work her magic.

Cas soon appeared and looked at the three. He was dressed in a similar fashion as the brothers were, even down to the crooked bow-tie. She sighed before going over and fixing it for him. “I swear to everything holy, you three wouldn’t even be able to make it out of this place without me.” Cas gave her an odd look - which she ignored - as she quickly touched his clothing, shaking her head and smiling a small smile.

When she was done, she grabbed her clutch bag and started for the garage. The three watched as she passed them to the door, amazed by how stunning she looked in something so simple.

“You guys coming?” She asked, turning around. When she noticed the three staring at her, she blushed again. “What?” She asked for the second time that night.

Dean and Sam were going to say something but Cas did before they could. “Dean and Sam - especially Dean - think that you look attractive in the dress that you had bought for this occasion. The thoughts in Dean’s head seem to revolve around how-”

“That’s enough, Cas.” Dean felt his face turn red as Sam chuckled under his breath, turning slightly to his older brother. She looked at Dean and her own blush had started to grow deeper as well. They caught each other’s eyes for a moment before she broke it. She looked down at her shoes, at the wooden floor, at anything other than the three nicely dressed men in front of her.

Castiel looked her in the eyes as he continued, “And I agree. You do look rather nice in your outfit and you will definitely get ‘up close and personal’ with that demon without a problem from anybody.”

“Thanks, Cas.” She looked up at him and smiled before turning around and heading for the Impala in the garage. The three quickly followed her out to the car. Dean sat in the driver’s seat, Sam in the passenger’s. Cas was behind the younger brother and she was sitting behind the older one. She looked out the window during the ride to the event, oblivious to the glances that Dean would try to subtly give through the rearview mirror.

**  
**Sam and Cas, however, noticed. Both men noticed how the atmosphere had changed in the Bunker during the last couple weeks. Between the accidental touching and the stolen glances at each other when they thought no one was looking, it seemed like she and Dean were tiptoeing around something that could either make or break the group. And both boys were hoping that it would be the former option.

**Author's Note:**

> I always had a thing for Cas just giving it to everybody bluntly and not being able to pick up on some social cues... and I guess it just came through in the story... oopssorrynotsorry


End file.
